This invention is a toy with which people of many ages can play.
The toy comprises a ball and a loop attached to a ball.
A baby learning to grasp an object can grasp the loop and can try and grasp the ball.
A child can hold the ball and throw the ball or can hold the handle and throw the ball and the handle.
Young people in an open area can play catch with the toy and can throw it back and forth to each other. Also, they can use the toy like a slingshot by holding onto the ball and pulling the ball to stretch the loop or the handle. Upon letting go of the ball the loop or handle will pull the ball forward so as to fly through the air.
An adult and a young child can play with the toy by tossing it back and forth.